VocaloidClan/Archive 1
Welcome to VocaloidClan, a clan of singing cats. (Note: Not ripping off SongClan) We are the cat alternatives to the singing twoleg creations called Vocaloids. We have no set leader, with the more senior warriors taking the leadership role and making desisions together. I am one of the senior warriors, Miku. We all prefer to take on the names of hour other counterparts, rather than take on a proper warrior name. I hope you enjoy hearing us sing. Notice: This clan is owned by Destiny Calling. It is also a spoof clan, so will not be given any serious prophecies. Also, as stated above, this is not ripping off SongClan, which has the same idea and was created before this. Fanmade vocaloids, your own, or well known, are also allowed. If you don't know what Vocaloid is, I have a section on my user page! Clan Members Senior Warriors: MEIKO Brown she-cat with brown eyes. (Phoenix) KAITO Blue tom with blue eyes a blue scarf wrapped around his neck that trails in the dust. (Phoenix) Miku Long haired, teal green she-cat with teal green eyes. (Destiny) Apprentice; Rin Luka Long haired violet pink-purple she-cat with dark purple-blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice; Len Gakupo Long haired, purple tom with light blue eyes. (Phoenix) Gumi'' Fluffy, short-haired, green she-cat with bright pink goggles on her head, and bright green eyes. (Dove)'' Warriors: Sweet Ann Light blonde she-cat with blue eyes and a scar around her neck. (Phoenix) Fox Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Pumpkin Orange she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Jack Orange tom with spooky yellow eyes. (Phoenix) Marina Black she-cat with spiky fur that looks wet and shimmering blue eyes. (Phoenix) Teto Bright reddish-pink she-cat with slightly curly fur and matching pink eyes. (Destiny) Neru Yellow she-cat with amber eyes. (Destiny) Haku Grey she-cat with red eyes. Rather dull and upset most of the time. (Destiny) Apprentices: Rin Blonde she-cat with orange streaks and light blue eyes. Len's mirror image. Wears a white bow on her head that looks like large bunny ears. (Destiny) Len Blonde tom with yellow streaks and light blue eyes. Rin's mirror image. (Phoenix) Roleplay Current events: *Currently none Clan Life Miku padded out the Senior Warriors' Den and looked around the camp. The others were already waiting under the jutting rock. The teal she-cat grimiced as she saw Kaito's tail twitching with impaitence. "He's in a bad mood," she muttered. She took a deep breath, then walked over. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 20:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Len bounded outside, then waited for Rin. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Rin yawned, stretched her paws out. Her claws scratched at the mossy den floor and her tail quivered over her head. When she relaxed, still in that stretched out position, one of the 'ears' of her bow flopped into her eye. She stood up and nodded her head back so it stood up straight with the other, before she padded out and joined Len. They both nodded and padded over to where their mentors and the other senior warriors were. .::. "That isn't the point!" Kaito hissed. Meiko put her tail on the tom's shoulder as a sign of warning, before explaining, "What Kaito means is that we can't just go off and ask the other clans for food, even if we're short." Miku hissed, starting to get annoyed. Sure Kaito and Meiko were the eldest, but they were al Senior Warriors. The two of themhad to stop treating herself, Luka and Gakupo like kits! KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 12:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luka sighed. "Kaito, consider the current events. What if we lose all our prey?" she questioned. "That's what's scaring me. I don't want to the other Clans and just say out of the blue we're starving!" Kaito admitted. "Remember SkyClan," Gakupo meowed, evenly. Kaito flinched. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC)